


Their Blue Haired Girl - My Chemical Romance Fanfiction

by Blue_Kobra



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kobra/pseuds/Blue_Kobra





	Their Blue Haired Girl - My Chemical Romance Fanfiction

  
[**My Chemical Romance** FanFiction](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/)   


  
[Homepage](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/)   
[Stories](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Stories/)   
[Members](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Members/)   
[Forums](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Forums/)   


  
Login   


  
Login with:  
[](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Account/Facebook/)  
Facebook  
[](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Account/Twitter/)  
Twitter  
[](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Account/Tumblr/)  
Tumblr  
[](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Account/Google/)  
Google  
[](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Account/Yahoo/)  
Yahoo  
[](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Account/AOL/)  
Aol.  
[  
Mibba](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Account/Mibba/)

Your info will not be visible on the site. After logging in for the first time you'll be able to choose your display name.

.fiction-top { width: 468px; height: 60px; }  
@media(min-width: 800px) { .fiction-top { width: 728px; height: 90px; } }  


(adsbygoogle = window.adsbygoogle || []).push({});  


  
[Homepage](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/)  
›  
[Stories](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Stories/)  
›  
[Their Blue Haired Girl](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/)  


  


# Their Blue Haired Girl

## Summary

  
****  
EARLY REVENGE ERA  
4382 days.  
I've been here 4,382 days. That's 12 _years_. Twelve years in this....this... _Hell._ Twelve years with the closest thing to a father I have is Jared, the night janitor. I'm here just because no one believes me.....

Nobody believes I'm...

...a vampire.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Helena is 18 years old. She was brought to an Insane Asylum when she was 6 years old. Why? She's a vampire. Or she thinks she is. What happens when Helena goes missing? What happens when a famous band finds her? Maybe My Chemical Romance? Follow Helena's story as she lives in the real world with a famous punk band.

**Helena: 18 years old**  


## Characters

  


## Blanca Perez

A Friend Helena will meet a Warped.

  


## Frank Iero (Uncle Frankie)

A 25 year old with the personality of a 7 year old hyped up on coffee. Rhythm gutarist of My Chemical Romance. Thinks of Helena as his younger sister and would take a bullet for her or any of the guys.

  


## Gerard Way (Dad)

26 year old who loves coffee. At first was scared of Helena then warmed up to her. Vocalist for My Chemical Romance. Mikey's older brother.

  


## Helena (Lana/Laina)

19 year old vampire girl with long blue hair. Lived in an Asylum for 12 years until she busted out. First met Ray but is closest to Mikey. To her Frankie and Mikey are her brothers, Ray and Gerard are her parents. She is also extremely loyal and trustworthy.

  


## Josh Schmitt

Second person Helena meets on her first day of school. Bully. Quarter back. Typical jock. 19 years old.

  


## Lanny Dawson

Geek. Nerd. Loser. What ever you want to call him. His only friend is Kile, until he meets Helena. She might end up helping him, more than he helps her. 18 years old.

  


## Mikey Way (Teddy)

25 year old kid. Mikey is the Bassist for MCR. He becomes really close with Helena and cares for her and the guys a lot. He is Gee's younger brother and treat Helena like a younger sister.

  


## Ray Toro (Daddy)

Cute, Caring, Protective, 26 year old guy. Kinda treats Helena like a daughter. He was also the first one that meets her in his and Mikey's dressing room. He is fun and great to hang around but knows when to be serious. Lead guitarist.

## Chapters

  1. ### [pilot](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/1/)

"Sally," I whisper, "I'm really sorry for this." "Everything happens for a reason, Helena. I understand." She answers back sadly. "I'll miss you," I say. "I'll miss you too," a sad smile crosses her face.

  2. ### [Running, fighting, and cleaning.](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/2/)

What are 'Killjoys'? Are they a supernatural creature like me? What are their powers? Are they dangerous like us vampires? I must find out.

  3. ### [Whaaaaaat?](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/3/)

I can't believe she bit me. I can't believe she thinks she's a vampire. I can't believe she has blue hair. I can't believe I don't want to leave her. She is so awesome.

  4. ### [Moving In](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/4/)

I'm......I'm adopted. I can't live with these....mortals. I might eat them or something. I'll just have to control myself. If they are nice enough to keep me around, I can be nice enough to not eat them.

  5. ### [Lin-Z's POV](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/5/)

LIN-Z'S HERE!!!

  6. ### [Let The Fun Begin](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/6/)

I've been a vampire all my life, what is she talking about? I don't want to hurt her........ Well here goes nothing.

  7. ### [Getting Music](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/7/)

"Your next band is the mother of almost all bands these days. Most bands are together because of this inspiration. Helena, let me introduce you to Blink 182," He smiles widely and puts in another CD.

  8. ### [Mikey's POV](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/8/)

I loved playing Queen and King with her. She was the Vampire Queen and I was the Werewolf King, as I remember this I chuckle. A picture of her young smiling face popped into my head.

  9. ### [First Day Of School.](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/9/)

"Welcome to Quincy High home of the Hawks enjoy your time here," the nice old woman says in a flat mono-tone. She hands me a slip of paper with my classes on them.

  10. ### [First Day Of School Part 2](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/10/)

"Everyone respects the quarterback. So if someone runs away from me, that means....." He gestures for me to finish his sentence. "They respect you?" I shrug, brows furrowing. "Exactly," Josh smiles at me.

  11. ### [MCR At Home](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/11/)

This is much, much worse than bleeding out of your vagina. THIS IS WRITERS BLOCK PEOPLE. THIS IS 10x MORE SERIOUS AND STRESSFUL.

  12. ### [Fun, Tears, and Awkward Moments.](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/12/)

"Why were you in there," Lanny asks slowly, cautiously. "Oh that's easy, because I'm a vampire." I smile widely at them. They only exchange looks.

  13. ### [Yelling and Even Awkwarder Moments](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/13/)

I sigh. "Girls, when they get older, they....um.....bleed....in um...*cough*..that area. And when they do...that means that um....you're not pregnant. You blood like this for...like....5-7 days....um...once a month." I explain to her. She nods slowly. We hear the door open and Lanny walks in.

  14. ### [Just A Bit of Talking.](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/14/)

"Of course you have to hide it! Don't you want it to be a surprise? They'll be so proud when you tell them."

  15. ### [SHOUT OUT](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/15/)

SHOUT OUTS

  16. ### [Gym Class :P](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/16/)

his whole aura just screamed 'don't even look at me or I'll cut your ear off'.

  17. ### [Chapter 16](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/17/)

"Yeah. I need to be able to protect Kile and I.....and you. Listen Helena I....I forbid you from talking to Brittany and Josh." he sighs. He forbids me?

  18. ### [Chapter 17](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/18/)

"Yeah. I need to be able to protect Kile and I.....and you. Listen Helena I....I forbid you from talking to Brittany and Josh." he sighs. He forbids me?

  19. ### [chapter 18](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/19/)

  20. ### [Meeting the brother](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/20/)

  21. ### [Uh oh](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/21/)

What's she gonna do?

  22. ### [Stay Calm](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/22/)

I heard a drunk mind speaks sober thoughts, so maybe we can all be honest and work things out. 

  23. ### [Remembering.](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/23/)

  24. ### [Special Surprise.](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/24/)

2 AM surprise.

  25. ### [Helena.](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/25/)

Helena writes Helena.

  26. ### [PERMISSION](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/26/)

  27. ### [FLUFFY](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/27/)

  28. ### [FILLER](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/28/)

  29. ### [Prom.](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/29/)

Prom

  30. ### [I'm Too Lazy To Think Of A Clever Chapter Name.](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/30/)

  31. ### [FRICK FRACK](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/31/)

  32. ### [What the flaming flamingo](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/32/)

fILLER

  33. ### [OHHHHH SHIIIIT](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/33/)

WARNING CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT

  34. ### [Bus time](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/34/)

  35. ### [Lanny](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/35/)

  36. ### [Reminder](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/36/)

****REMINDER****

  37. ### [HOTEL](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/37/)

  38. ### [CONTEST WINNERS!!!](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/38/)

fixed the link!!

  39. ### [Warped tour](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/39/)

  40. ### [What's up!](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/40/)




## Comments

  


what was your first reaction to mcr?

[Burn_Our_Dreams](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Member/60903/)  
8/14/14  


  


When did you first start liking MCR?

[BloodBerry](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Member/56138/)  
8/13/14  


  


I think she should meet Fall Out Boy !!!

[BloodBerry](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Member/56138/)  
8/8/14  


  


This is awesome!!

[Katmouse](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Member/62865/)  
8/8/14  


  


Ayyyyyyy that's me

[BloodBerry](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Member/56138/)  
8/7/14  


  
[View all comments](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Stories/Comments/31900/Their-Blue-Haired-Girl/)   


## Author

  * [](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Member/40101/)

### [Blue_Kobra](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Member/40101/)




## Stats

Rating
    9.8
Votes
    29
Subscribers
    43
Comments
    174
Views
    19,481

## Share

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


## Follow us on Tumblr!

[My Chemical Romance Fanfiction Tumblr](http://tumblr.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com)

  


  
(function(){var ref = '';var cachebuster=Math.round(Math.random() * 100000);try {if (window.top === window.self) { ref = window.location.href;} else if (window.top === parent || ref === '') {ref = document.referrer;}} catch (ignore) { }document.write('<scr' + 'ipt type="text/javascript" src="http://ib.adnxs.com/ttj?id=2405696&referrer='+encodeURIComponent(ref)+'&cb='+cachebuster+'"></scr'+'ipt>');})();


End file.
